bestmikey87fandomcom-20200214-history
Day 03567 (04-13-1997) 1997-103
Mikey-Mini Episode Number: 3567 Production Number: 1997 - 103 Date: Sunday, April 13, 1997 Sponsors: M, S, 14 Mikey-Mini Year: 1997 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Sing a Song of Fourteen" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Girls dance and chant about the number 14. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Shorts: Donald Applecore - Donald is an apple farmer trying to save his crop from two mischievous chipmunks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids walk IN and OUT of a school. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop is asked to carry a guest's two small (but heavy) bags to Room 14. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A trio of bugs sing "Night Bug Boogie". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lightbulbs subtract from 5 to 0. Artist: Fred Garbers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A conductor conducts a choir to hum his music ("My Music"). Artist: Paul Fierlinger |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Simon Soundman sounds out the word "call", and then demonstrates some calls of his own - including a bird call, cow call, pig call, and telephone call. (remake) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The letter M dances at the beach. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box M / m |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Maria sings a counting song and game that teaches the kids to count in Spanish. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An ant is pressured by his peers to finish the anthill all by himself, until he enlists the cooperation of the others. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sing "Identical Twins" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M/m (Gordon voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number creatures #14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|David narrates some films showing the homes of animals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Six snakes spent Saturday on the sand. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash Kermit the Frog witnesses as Don Music tries to rewrite "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star." He succeeds and is joined by a country-western band, who sings "Whistle, Whistle, Little Bird." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|S is for SPLASH! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl inflates a balloon in the shape of an S. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Me and My M Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay demonstrates addition by placing 3 balls on a table. Artist: William Wegman |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Melvin the Moving Man |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney sings & recites the nursery rhyme called "The Three Little Kittens" which is played by Min, Kathy & Shawn |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|S - Snake: A snake charmer irritates the snake. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|En Vogue sings "Adventure." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 10 Artist: Keith Haring |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings about 14s appearing in the desert. Artist: Joey Ahlbum |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers #14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Dirtiest Town in the West" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|S for sing |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Three Honkers teach a newly-hatched baby Honker to honk. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Airplanes carve the capital and lowercase S. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"S, You're The Best" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Abstract Count To 14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gina and Maria sing The Word is "No". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|S is for subway, sailboat, sled, scooter, skates, skis, and stop. Artists: The Hubleys |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle & Stephanie Koyano sings “Me & My Shadow” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Melba spells her name and her brother's name on their robot, Meltro. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Alphabet Jungle" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Close-ups of animals. Kids try to guess what they are. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Don't mess with the Mighty M. Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet Time: Milton - Baseball Do Re Mi Monster plays Baseball with Milton, one of his friends, who gets annoyed when Do Re Mi Monster keeps singing. Eventually, by the time Do Re Mi Monster has sung about everything, the baseball starts singing "Play Ball", so Milton and Do Re Mi Monster end up joining in |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M for moon, monster, monkey and magic |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At night, Elizabeth counts five lights going on and off. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Raccoon & Possum" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Masked March #14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count (in voiceover) counts five children standing behind a park bench. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A polar bear learns what "EXIT" means. Animation: John and Faith Hubley |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Do De Rubber Duck" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: M for Mail |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide